Erland Vinter
Erland Vinter is a Scandinavian businessman interested in buying the Ghostbusters. History Erland Vinter was born in Iceland. In his teens, he moved to Norway and built up a tech company. Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.15). Winston says: "Let's see -- Yeah... Erland Vinter was born in Iceland, moved to Norway in his teens, built up a tech company, made a fortune..." Vinter made a fortune from it and continued to engage in international business endeavors. He was regarded as an upstanding member of the international business community. Walter Peck (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.18). Peck says: "I'm always glad to take a meeting with such an upstanding member of the international business community." Vinter became Loftur Þorsteinsson's proxy and thrall. Narrator (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic What Came Before! page). Narrator says: "He tried to get their assistance on the sly - by way of his proxy, Erland Vinter - but wasn't happy with the results." Dramatis Personae (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic Dramatis Personae). Biography reads: "Scandinavian industrialist and thrall of Loftur Thorsteinssen." Vinter was at a meeting in the United Nations Building when the Ghostbusters were called to deal with the Werecat Ghost. A representative of the United Nations, Mr. Okonjo, argued the $15,000 surcharge and refused to pass it along to his superiors. Vinter intervened advised Okonjo that ripping up the invoice could constitute as refusal to pay and serve as grounds for the Ghostbusters to release the ghost. Vinter offered to pay on Okonjo's behalf and handed a blank check to Peter Venkman then revealed he was planning to contact the Ghostbusters about a business opportunity anyway. He promised his assistant would set up an appointment later in the week. As a show of good faith, Vinter asked them to add the cost of consultation to the invoice they presented to Okonjo. He then excused himself to finish his meeting. Winston Zeddemore was instantly skeptical of the situation only to be corroborated by Ray Stantz who didn't know who Vinter was either. Peter cashed the check anyway. A couple days later, the meeting took place at Vinter's New York office. Peter, Ray, and Winston were accompanied by Walter Peck, who was making sure the City of New York's interests were being respected. Vinter revealed he wanted to buy the Ghostbusters. Vinter wrote down a number representing how high he would pay, with profit share payments past an annual benchmark, for all hard assets, all proprietary information, and exclusive use of the Ghostbusters' services until such time as proper replacements could be found and phased in. Peter, Winston, and Ray stared at the notepad in silence. Peck asked Vinter to clarify his interest in purchasing the business. Vinter didn't mind and explained he believed some of the most valuable real estate in the world couldn't be exploited due to hauntings. With a paranormal eliminations service working in concert with property acquisitions, Vinter could profit enormously and funnel it into research and development. Winston and Peck immediately picked up on the plan as a fraudulent practice. Peck didn't think the sale would be in the best interest of New York City due to the high volume of ghost activity and the Ghostbusters' current municipal contract was specific about the city being seen to first. Vinter was disappointed to hear his proposal turned down but Peck smoothly suggested a compromise. The Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission would loan the Ghostbusters' services for a prearranged term not to exceed two weeks in any given month for the standard rates plus a 15% commission payable to PCOC for any profits connected to ghost removal services provided. Vinter admitted he preferred direct control but agreed to the new deal. The next week, Vinter sent the Ghostbusters to Italy with his personal assistant Kaia May to clear out the island of Poveglia. While at his office in the Bahn Tower of Berlin, Vinter got a call from Kaia at 8 pm local time. She informed him the Ghostbusters landed on Poveglia. Vinter asked if they were aware they would find the Poveglian Artifact but Kaia stated it would difficult with them present. Vinter reiterated he tried to buy them out. Kaia promised to keep him appraised as the situation developed. A few hours later, the Ghostbusters informed Vinter he may never get usable real estate out of Poveglia after they observed the local P.K.E. rebound at an exponential rate immediately following the trapping of the Plague Doctor Ghost. Vinter was less than satisfied with their evaluation and sent them on one more job. While in Barcelona, eating a meal at a residence, Vinter received a phone call from Kaia in Paris. She informed him of the destruction of the Poveglian Artifact. He didn't blame Kaia for not getting it in time and mused it was almost inevitable given how difficult things would be. Vinter knew the loss of the artifact would force him to reassess his immediate plans. But he vowed they were just getting started. In reality, it was all a ploy to hide Loftur's goal of attaining the Rauoskinna. Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.18). Kaia May says: "Mr. Vinter's charade - his attempt to first buy out your company outright, and then his insistence that you were only clearing out real estate holdings he hoped to invest in -- this was put in place to obscure his master's goal." Not even Kaia knew this truth until much later. She thought Vinter just wanted the unobtainable Rauoskinna to serve as the ultimate prize in his collection. After Egon was dispersed by Loftur, Kaia was sent to the Firehouse to tell them the Ghostbusters they could get their comrade back if they found the Rauoskinna. She gave them a list of possible locations for the key and map to the book. Before she left, Kaia advised them to destroy the book once they found it. She didn't believe Vinter and Loftur would keep their word. Vinter and Loftur waited in the former's office in Oslo, Norway while the Ghostbusters converged on Gottskalk Nikulausson's hidden tomb near Holar, Iceland. Loftur ordered Vinter to change his standing orders. He obeyed and told his operative Gunnar not to approach the Ghostbusters and let them leave Akureyri. Vinter's frustration was palpable when he yelled at Gunnar not to question him. Loftur asked if he disagreed with his new instructions. Vinter admitted he thought Loftur made things with the Ghostbusters more complicated by attacking Egon and he didn't understand the reasoning behind it when the initial plan was working. Loftur in turn revealed that he had not learned patience despite living for so long then snapped Vinter's neck for being disobedient. Vinter dropped to the ground but he was still barely alive. Loftur began culling Vinter and wore his body. Now taking Vinter's place, Loftur made arrangements for a flight to New York. Trivia *Erland Vinter is visually based on actor Ed Begley, Jr. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/8/16 *Erland Vinter collects books and art. Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.15). Winston says: "...collects books and art. Nothing shady that my guy could find." *In Ghostbusters International #1, on page 11, Erland Vinter mentions the refusal to pay as grounds to release the trapped ghost. This dates back to the Ghostbusters' first call seen in the first movie when they threatened to release Slimer in the Alhambra Ballroom. *In Ghostbusters International #1, page 12 panel 4, Vinter's check references Irving Trust. This was the bank later replaced by Manhattan City Bank in the first movie script. In panel 6, his check also references Kahlil from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ***Ghostbusters International #2 ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ****Alluded to by Kaia on page 13. Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.13). Kaia May says: "(I am... but my employer requires more.)" ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Mentioned on page 3 by Kylie. Kylie Griffin (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.3). Kylie says: "So, anyway, Jenny got the Vinter people to send over the equipment and the mobile containment unit, and I escorted the rest of the gear from NYC myself." ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****Mentioned on What Came Before! page ****Mentioned by Kaia on page 18 Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.18). Kaia May says: "Mr. Vinter's charade - his attempt to first buy out your company outright, and then his insistence that you were only clearing out real estate holdings he hoped to invest in -- this was put in place to obscure his master's goal." ***Ghostbusters International #9 ****On page 2, Janine alludes to Vinter. Janine Melnitz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #9" (2016) (Comic p.2). Janine Melnitz says: "That Swedish guy who contracted us a few weeks back wanted to get hold of a book that'd let him control the Devil, or something." ***Ghostbusters International #10 ***Ghostbusters International #11 *Ghostbusters: Deviations **On page 36, Vinter is mentioned in the recap at the end of the issue. Meanwhile in our Main Series (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Deviations" (2016) (Comic p.36). Line reads: "Because of that injury (and some bad couscous) Egon missed a meeting with Scandinavian industrialist ERLAND VINTER, who was has plans to expand his wealth through strategic use of Ghostbusting. In essence." **On page 37, Vinter is mentioned in the recap at the end of the issue. Meanwhile in our Main Series (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Deviations" (2016) (Comic p.37). Line reads: "Now, hired by Erland Vinter, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Ray Stantz venture to Poveglia Island, near Venice, Italy." References Gallery ErlandVinter01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 ErlandVinter02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 ErlandVinter03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 ErlandVinter04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 ErlandVinter05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 ErlandVinter06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 ErlandVinter07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 ErlandVinter08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 ErlandVinter09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 ErlandVinter10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 ErlandVinter11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 ErlandVinter12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 ErlandVinter13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 ErlandVinter14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 ErlandVinter15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 ErlandVinter16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 ErlandVinter17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 ErlandVinter19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 LofturThorsteinsson13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 ErlandVinter20.jpg|Neck snapped by Loftur in Ghostbusters International #10 ErlandVinter21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 ErlandVinter22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 ErlandVinter23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 LofturThorsteinsson19.jpg|Loftur, after culling Erland, in Ghostbusters International #10 LofturThorsteinsson20.jpg|Loftur, after culling Erland, in Ghostbusters International #10 LofturThorsteinsson21.jpg|Loftur, after culling Erland, in Ghostbusters International #10 Category:IDW Characters